villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pagan Min
Pagan Min is the main antagonist of the upcoming 2014 video game, Far Cry 4. He is the self-appointed leader over a region named Kyriat, located in the Himalayan Mountains. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Background Pagan Min, originally named Gang Min, was the son of a mid-level Hong Kong drug boss and a British expatriate. His mixed heritage caused his father considerable shame among Hong Kong's criminal elite. As Min grew older, he began working for his father's drug operation, but exhibited a flamboyant personality and had greater ambitions than inheriting a small-time criminal enterprise. Min allegedly killed his father to take over the operation, and renamed himself Pagan Min, after a 19th century Burmese king who also killed his father to assume power. Min then funneled his family's fortune into his own private army and made a power grab in the criminal underworld, drawing the ire of kingpins who had previously been on good terms with his father. Fleeing bounties placed on his head, Min sought refuge in Kyrat, a failed state in the midst of a civil war. Believing he could become Kyrat's savior, Min invaded Kyrat in 1987 and claimed the throne. Min's Royal Army rapidly corrupted Kyrat's existing businesses and infrastructure, harnessing the heroin trade to line Min's pockets. Min instituted other changes to ingrain his rule, such as adding his image to currency and erecting radio towers across the country to spout propaganda. Not long into Min's reign, a resistance movement led by a man called Mohan Ghale arose to overthrow Min's tyrannical regime, using guerrilla tactics to stymie the superior Royal Army. The war was an extension of Min's personal conflict with Mohan for the love a woman named Ishwari, who eventually chose Mohan over Min. When Mohan's life was claimed in the fighting, Ishwari fled to the United States while Min became a recluse in his palace and left Kyrat's affairs to a number of lunatic governors. Far Cry 4 He is first seen in arriving from a helicopter after the protagonist named Ajay Ghale is attacked in the bus by soldiers. Pagan becomes angry with one of his own soldiers because his mission was to stop or capture the bus, not shot the bus. He kills the soldier without mercy with a sharp object. After this, Pagan helps Ajay and takes a selfie with him, seconds later, Ajay has a bag put over his head. Trivia *Many fans are comparing Pagan Min to Vaas. *He is actually a mixed version of Hoyt Volker and Vaas Montenegro. *Pagan Min was born in Hong Kong. *He is shown to either have a liking towards fashion or has a high sense of maintenance since he was further angered when the blood had stained his shoes in the trailer. *Pagan Min was the ninth king of the Konbaung dynasty of Burma and ruled in the 19th century, though he killed his brothers to gain the throne, not his father. The name "Pagan" or "Bagan" also refers to a kingdom and the capital city of that kingdom that existed in modern-day Burma between the 9th and 13th centuries. *The name Min means "clever/sharp" in Chinese. Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Evil Ruler Category:Friend of the hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Copycats Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Comedic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Heavy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Power Hungry